Late Bloomer
by Yaoi-N-Kawaii
Summary: AkuRoku. DemiZexi Well, its finally happened. When Roxas formulates his words wrong, Axel's pride is wounded and its up to Marluxia and his magic flowers to make everything better! But, of course, he had a chance of screwing things up.
1. OMFG Wheres The Beef!

Late Bloomer 

By Yaoi-chan and Amish-chan

**Chapter 1**

**OMFG, Where's The Beef!?**

"…" Demyx looked left, and then right. Taking a deep breath, the young man with the sandy blonde hair extracted a manga from within his cloak, "DBZ, come to me!"

Just then, Axel happened to be walking down the halls of pure… whiteness. He was pondering… stuff. Like how the face the ENTIRE castle was white, but the head of the castle was BLACK… or Mexican… or both. Wouldn't that be racist? Wait… _what_ was racist? Suddenly, his feet came into contact with somebody very blonde and water-obsessed and Axel fell foreword, flipping over as he did.

"EGAD!" Demyx shrieked, "I have been DISCOVERED!"

"What the hell?" Axel blinked his green orbs several times as the world spun to a slow halt, "Discovered what?

Good. So Axel didn't know. "That I read DBZ!" Um… you weren't supposed to tell him that if he didn't know, "Holy shiznit! NOW I have been discovered!"

"Um… does that manga even have a PLOT?" Axel inquired as he rolled up onto his knees, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"YES!" Demyx grabbed the manga protectively, holding it to his chest. Then blinked several times, "Um… Axel?"

"Yes?"

"What's a plot?"

* * *

"So… what did YOU learn today?" Roxas asked. Dinnertime at the castle wasn't exactly a fun affair. For starters, it was Larxene's turn to cook, and even though she was a girl, she could NOT cook. Unless you called the frightening slop of what appeared to be gelatinized chicken broth in front of them cooking.

Of course, compared to the night before, which had been Demyx's turn, this was considered a heavenly delicacy. For someone who seemed to know what he was doing, the so-called "Melodious Nocturne" had a tendency to burn salad fifteen feet away from where he was cooking. Axel sometimes commented that Demyx would probably manage to burn ice if he tried hard enough.

"Well, **_I_** learned what a plot is!" Demyx squeed, waving his Spork around in the air; he had to use a Spork because the last time he used a fork Xigbar had lost an eye…

"Stop waving that around, you'll give Xiggy an anxiety attack, desu!" Marluxia cried nervously as he knelt under the table to put his arms around Xigbar, "Its okay Xiggy-kuuuuuun."

"Noforknoforknoforknoforknofork…" Xigbar muttered, twitching rapidly as he did so.

Roxas blinked, "I wasn't even asking you, Demyx, but… that's nice…" The tow-head cleared his throat, "So what did you do, Axel?"

"I taught Demyx what a plot was." Axel's eye twitched, "It took TWO hours, forty-five firaga spells, and a large piece of chakarams to the head, but we got there; look: Demyx. Tell Roxy what a plot is!"

"MY NAME IS NOT ROXY!"

"A plot is-" Demyx blinked several times, "Umm… wait! I know this! Wait- I- yeah, I dunno."

"BAH! DEMYX!" Axel summoned one of his chakrams and prepared to throw it across the table at the dim-witted blond. HE would have succeeded too---if Demyx hadn't let out a girlish scream and ducked under the table in a fit of panic. "GOD DAMN-Get back here!" Cue the part where Axel jumped up onto the table to chase after the inferior member, and the said member hid under Roxas' chair, making the said piece of furniture bounce up.

"WAH!" In result of his chair tipping, Roxas fell flat on his side, rolling barely in time to dodge Axel's flying weapons of fiery doom as it headed for Demyx's head.

Axel chose that time to trip over Roxas and land on top of the flaxen-tressed young man's chest. "NNNNMPH!" Axel opened emerald orbs to peer into azure ones the size of saucers- _flying_ saucers.

"Ooooooh! Kawaii _desuuuuuuu_! Marluxia squealed, standing up and clapping ebony-gloved hands together briefly, his cheeks tinted pink, "Kyaaaaaa! I KNEW you two would end up together!"

Axel removed his mouth from Roxas' mouth and sat up, the younger boy horrified and Axel looking about to shit twice and die. "Guh…erm…uh…hi?" These were the most intelligent words to spew from the red-head's mouth.

"Hmmm…" Everyone in the vicinity looked up to Mansex Xemnas, whom sighed, shaking his head at poor Roxas and Axel, "I was wondering when Marluxia would begin to rub off on the other members… at least we don't have to waste money on condoms… but that still doesn't make it impossible to transmit sexual diseases… Saïx has about sixty-four.

"And counting!" Squeed the wolf.

Larxene sighed wistfully, "I'm so glad you're all gay. Now I never have to worry about getting raped by horny monkies. Stupid testosterone… I THROW ROCKS AT YOU!"

Luxord smirked. "Except we have no proof on mullet-boy." He then shrugged. "Although, he couldn't score in a monkey whore-house with a bag of bananas."

"I HEARD THAT!" Demyx screeched from across the room. "That was just as mean as calling Roxy….well….Roxy…"

"MY NAME'S NOT ROXY!" Roxas yelled from his spot on the floor, where Axel was still laying on him. "AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GAY! I COULD NEVER LOVE AXEL!"

Though Roxas didn't mean it as a friend (he meant yaoi-wise), Axel still seemed hurt as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Oh." He slowly climbed off of Roxas, "Oh. I see."

Roxas blinked at his best friend and then grimaced, "I- Axel, you know I didn't mean it that way-"

"Yeah, sure." Axel snorted, grabbing the door, his head hung low, "Whatever."

"AAAAAXEL!!! ARE YOU O-KAAAAY?" Demyx shrieked as he ran after the red-tressed young man. Marluxia gaped at Roxas with a scowl.

"Roxas! That was-! OH!" Huffed the pink-tressed man, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff, "I am NEVER speaking to you EVER again!"

("There he goes again… I wonder if he had PMS." Xaldin muttered to Xigbar. His reply was: "Noforknoforknofork…")

"AH! Come _on_! You guys know I didn't-!" Everybody was glaring at Roxas, save for poor Xigbar ("Noforknoforknofork.") and Marluxia, who had promptly turned his back on the young man, "Jesus Christ in-! GAH! Fine! You want me to apologize? Then I WILL!"

"… say it like you mean it." Lexaeus smirked in a mean way. He gasped, ducking an expertly thrown strike raid.

* * *

"Aw, Axel, cheer up! I'm sure Roxas didn't mean what he said!" Demyx blinked a few times. "'Course, Roxy never says something without a purpose, so maybe there was something behind it, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean anything by it!" Anything Demyx tried to say to cheer Axel up…only seemed to make him feel worse.

After a while, Axel shrugged the musician off. "Look, I know what he said, and I know what he meant. Got I memorized?" He looked away from the now confused blond. "He's my best friend after all, I think I'd know by now."

Demyx shook his head, clapping a gloved hand on his friend's shoulder. "Man, you can't make such an assumption like that."

Axel glared out of one eye at him. "What the hell are you saying?"

Demyx smiled. "Just because you're best friends doesn't mean that you know _everything_ that he'll say or do, and what he means. It just means…that you confide in each other more than anyone else, and enjoy each other's company. I mean, frankly, you practically hate everyone in the Organization, except Roxas, and he seems to be annoyed by everyone."

"If that's the case why am I listening to you?"

"Uh……………………………………………………. silence ……………………………..I really don't know. But that's beside the point."

"You have a point?"

"Yeah!" Demyx grinned cheezily. "My point is that you can't sit there and say that you know what Roxas meant just because you're best friends, because he could be meaning something completely different, showing you a side of him you've never seen before! So keep your eyes and ears open, and don't spaz about the little things. Don't make an assumption, because you may be wrong. Maybe you just need to talk to Roxas alone and talk about it."

"…….." Axel stared, open-mouthed, at the blond. "…Dem, I have to admit, that is the smartest thing you've said to me ever since you joined the Organization."

"You really think so?" Demyx squealed, getting excited.

"Don't push it," Axel muttered, slightly annoyed already.

"Okay, den. I'll be going." The blonde smiled, leaving the room.

"That was… is he on crack?" Axel shook his head and shrugged.

"Well… whatever Demyx is taking, I'll have two of 'em." Axel looked up suddenly to see Roxas lounged against his doorframe.

"Oh. Hey." Axel picked up a pillow and hugged it to his chest, turning away from Roxas. The blonde sighed and plopped down on Axel's bed beside him.

"Look, Axe…" He ran a hand through his blonde, spiky tresses, "I… look, I meant I wouldn't love you as a boyfriend… that would be kinda weird. We're best buds… platonically."

"Yeah, platonically, right." Axel sniffed, still angsting.

"Look-" Roxas placed a gentle hand of Axel's shoulder, "I… I'm sorry." He said in barely a whisper.

Axel glanced up. Roxas had been avoiding a direct apology the entire time and now… something about that heart filled apology… turned him ON.

"You really mean that?" Axel looked up from his pillow, turning to Roxas, whom smiled warmly at his friend and nodded, "So… are we still friends?"

Roxas closed his eyes and nodded again.

"Did you really mean that you can't love me as a boyfriend."

Roxas' eyes snapped open as his heart began to beat rapidly, "Wh-what?"

"Roxas…" Axel leaned foreword, dropping the pillow and taking Roxas by the shoulders, "Do you think you'd be able to consider-?"

He was cut short as Roxas grabbed him by the back of the head and jammed his face into his, snogging him with all his might.

(Somewhere, that moment, in the castle, Marluxia squeed with joy. He picked up a flower from his indoor garden. "Mmm… love potion flowers. Get's 'em every time, desu!" )

"Woahhhhhhhh…" Axel blinked in mild shock as Roxas panted heavily, kissing him again. "Erm…"

"I love you." Roxas whispered softly, caressing Axel's cheek.

"Um, Rox, are you… okay?" Axel inquired softly, beginning to get a little freaked out by his now-horny friend.

"I've never been better…" Roxas glomped Axel. (The rest we leave to your imagination…. Owo;;)

* * *

"Good morning starshine! The world says hello!" Demyx chirped into Axel's face.

"OMGWTFD!?" Axel jumped up, looking around his suspiciously Roxas-less bed, "Hey… where did Roxas go?"

"Um, was he in here?" Demyx inquired as he quietly tuned his sitar. Axel blinked.

O.o "Um… Maaaaaaybeeeeee?" Axel said slowly hiding under his covers. Suddenly, Demmy's 'Snoop' nerves kicked in and he made an evol face.

"Hmmm? So Roxas _was_ in here, huh?" Grinned the sandy-tressed nobody, "What exactly were you doing?"

"Um, playing… um… yatzee?" Blinked the flaming-tressed nobody in reply.

"Yeah, more like twister." Beamed Demyx and Axel turned the shade of a tomato.

"WHAT? How did you-?" Axel screamed.

"Yeah, we ALL heard you." Smiled The Melodious Nocturne, "Mansex was thinking about breaking it up, but we were all too afraid."

"About WHAT?"

… "What we may see." Demyx scowled, but then blinked several times, his scowl evanescing quickly, "But then again, Marly was allllllll for it."

"Fag." Axel spat.

"Hypocrite." Demyx beamed in reply.

"Wow. You actually said a three-syllable word." Axel chuckled.

"Well, you're a dooooche baaaaaag." Demmy smiled, "That's a seven-syllable word!"

"That's like, two, retardo!" Axel snapped, falling backwards into bed, "I wonder where Roxas went."

"Well, he won't be sitting down for a week, that's for sure." Demyx continued to smile blissfully.

"You're horrible!" Grumbled The Flurry of Dancing Flames, and then said Flurry blinked several times, "Um… you really think so?"

"Axel my friend, based on the sound-affects we heard, I'm not goanna doubt that Roxas will be even able to MOVE for a week." The sandy-tressed Nocturne sighed.

"He will…" Axel smirked sadistically to himself, "Its just going to be VERY painful."

"You Satanist."

"Did Diddy do it?"

"Huh?"

"What, you mean you don't watch South Park?" Axel blinked. Demyx shook his head slowly.

"All I watch is 'Jeopardy' and 'Wheel Of Fortune'." He blinked stupidly to himself, "And sometimes 'The Girls Next Door', but we ain't letting Larxene know that, now are we?"

"… does this mean I'm gay?" Axel sighed dejectedly. Demmy beamed like sunshine bunny marshmallow fangirls.

"Hooooo yesh, my faggot friend!" The blonde nobody pirouetted, "Now, if I was you, I'd get dressed before Roxas comes in here looking for more ACTION!"

"You are severely depraved." Grumbled the red-tressed nobody, "Now get out."

"But I wanna help pick out your clothes!"

"Well, choose any you'd like, I have five different cloaks: black, ebony, obsidian, charcoal, and raven."

"Oh… right."

* * *

"Aaaaaaooooooowwwwwh…" Roxas twitched into waking to the sound of somebody beating down his door.

"Roxas? Roxas, you in there?" Axel's muffled voice came from beyond the door.

"No, its Jessie McCartney," Spat the towhead, his voice absolutely smothered and dripping in sarcasm like a BBQ chicken, as he rolled out of bed, landing on the floor, "Jesus H Christ! It feels like I got butt-raped."

"Roxas?" Axel opened the door and looked in as the blonde rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, what?" He grumbled in curt reply, not so happy as to being woken up so early.

"Ummm…" The redhead blinked several times, looking left, then right, and then running into the room and tackle-glomping Roxas.

"AGH! What the hell, man?" Roxas yelled. Axel blinked and sat up.

"Welllllllllllllllllllll… I was wondering if you wanted…. COUGH COUGH-" He fired one of his chakarams towards the door to slam it closed, "To like, um… go again?"

"What are you talking about?" Number thirteen shook his head, discombobulated. Axel blinked in mild shock, laughing lightly.

"Good one, Roxas. Now lets GO!" GLOMP! Roxas twitched.

"Axel, seriously! WHAT-THE-HELL?" The blonde crawled out from under the redheaded flurry of dancing flames.

"You don't mean-?" Axel whispered, his green eyes wide with hurt, "You… forgot?"

"Forgot? Forgot what?" Grumbled Roxas irately as he stood up, his legs shaking before he collapsed on his bed. Axel placed a light hand on his chest where his heart would've been.

"Ow." He whispered, a frown forming on his once cheerful face.

"What? What's the matter with you?" Roxas blinked in confusion.

"I… I gotta go." Axel turned on his heel, opening the door as he did, Roxas faintly crying after him. He rubbed constantly at jade orbs, fighting away the tears, which threatened to fall.

"Axel-kun, desu!" A feminine voice gasped. Axel winced as Marluxia grabbed him by the arm.

"WHAT?" The flame-tressed organization member spat angrily as he glared an optic death ray at the faggy flower man.

Marluxia blinked violet eyes beyond feathery pink tresses and shook away the shock, "Axel-kun! Mar-Mar has something important to tell you, desu!"

"What is it then, you fag?" Axel snarled at number eleven, feeling like a heartless hypocrite.

"Hypocrite, desu!" Marluxia chirped brightly, "Anywho, desu. Mar-Mar has something to tell Axel-kun, desu!" The man recoiled shyly, twiddling his fingers, pressing the two pointers together and turning them slightly, "Ano… Mar-Mar made a widdle mistake, desu."

"What?" Axel's jade orbs flashed dangerously.

"Ano… eto… Well, the reason Roku-kun wanted to 'get it on' with Axel-kun was because… ano… well…desu…" Marluxia began to blush, "Mar-Mar used a love potion flower on Roku-kun to make him fall in love with Axel-kun because Ruku-kun was being so meeeeeeean, desu!"

"Yeah, and-?" Axel prodded, ready to tear the faggy man to bits.

"Eto… Mar-Mar… er… used the wrong flower, desu." The pink-tressed man admitted sheepishly, "It still works- but… only at nighttime when the flower blooms, desu. It's like this: There are two different Roku's. One that remembers everything, that's the nighttime Roku. And one that doesn't remember the night, that's the daytime Roku, desu."

"Yeah, that makes sence, Marly." Axel blinked, still half confused, "Sooooooo… does that mean we can still…?"

"Make love like sea otters on crack?" Mar-Mar suggested brightly.

"Yeah…" Axel blinked.

"Hai, desu!" Marluxia nodded with cheer.

"Then I won't kick your ass." He grumbled, "In fact… let's go out and I'll buy you those shoes you want."

"SHOES!" He squeed as Axel and him traipsed through the castle.

**End Chapter One!**


	2. Shoes

Late Bloomer 

By Yaoi-chan and Amish-chan

**Chapter 2**

**Shoes**

"So… run it by me again." Axel muttered with a mouthful of shrimp-flavored ramen, "This flower… it only blooms at night, correct?

"Hai, desu!" Marluxia chirped, examining the new shoes on his.

"How could you mistake this one with the other one?" The red haired man inquired. "I mean, you _are_ the flower fag."

Marluxia chirped a feminine giggle. "Please stop flustering Mar-Mar, desu." He then sat down, crossing his leg femininely and placing his hands on his lap, "Actually, Mar-Mar got them confused because the correct flowers are not in bloom, desu. Normally, the day flower is in bloom, and its petals are a vivid red. But they can only bloom under certain temperatures, desu. Vexen's experiments have been cooling the castle too much, so the flowers won't bloom, desu." His voice then dropped as he cursed Vexen with every foul word he could possibly think of; then beaming brightly at Axel with a cheerful "Chuu!"

O.o "Is there anything we can do?" The flurry of dancing flames asked, praying that there was a simple answer.

It was at this point that Marluxia's fingers began twiddling again like he did earlier that morning. "Eto… Axel-kun? Does Axel-kun promise not to kill Mar-Mar if Mar-Mar tells the truth, desu, ne?" With a sigh, Axel nodded, "Ano… Mar-Mar blew a lot of the pollen on Roku-kun… eto… desu… Mar-Mar thinks Roku-kun will be completely normal in a week… or so… desu."

"Marluxia!"

Marluxia let out a shrill cry as Axel towered over him in a temporary fit of rage, anime-esque flames dancing in a dark background. "Gomen nasai, desu! Gomen nasai, desu! Mar-Mar is sorry, desssssssssssssu!"

"Grr-dah-Rrf!" Axel kicked the table, making Marluxia squeak and the ramen he'd been eating falling over.

* * *

"In the ghetto… in the ghettooooo!!! An' her mama cried, the las' thing she needed was anotha baby mouth'a 'ta feed'a in the ghettooo- oh? What's this?" Demyx paused in front of Xemnas's office as the sides of his mouth curled into a smile as he listened to the hushed voices beyond the white door.

"-Snigger, Snigger- Oh, shit. Shut up, Luxord, its ringing… -snigger- H-hello? Yes, this is, uh… Joe from Sears; I was wondering how your refrigerator is working- for an- erm… poll… is it running? Really? Well, you better go catch it!"

WHAM! The speaker slammed down the phone as the people in the office burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! Dude- Luxord! Your turn- here, try this number…"

This is the point where, if this were an anime, Demyx would look at the camera and mouth, "what the fu-?"

"Hello? Good day, ma'am. My name is Robert and I come from the Alberto Tobacco Company. I'm doing a simple poll for our newsletter to see if you or any of your family members have Prince Albert in A Can… oh, you do? Well, you better go let him out!"

WHAM! The phone was slammed down once more.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Well, this was getting repetitive.

"Hmm…" Demyx suddenly became bored and wondered off, just as the superior walked up to his office door.

"Luxord?! Xigbar?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MAKING PRANK PHONECALLS WITH MY CELL PHONE?!" Demyx heard Xemnas yell as Luxord and Xigbar dashed out of the room, taking the cell phone with them. Xemnas sprinted out after them a split second later. Larxene walked by Demyx and leapt over the superior, landing before him.

"Don't trip." She smirked softly, sticking out her leg before him.

WHAM!

"Superior fall down and go BOOM!" Demyx cheered happily as he traipsed down the halls, looking for something to occupy himself with before cackling sadistically, "Hmm…" He mused softly, "I wonder how Roxas's butt is."

Xaldin, whom just happened to be walking by, stepped away from Demyx, "Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag."

"Hypocryteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar…"

"Douuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchhhhhhhhhhhhhe baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag."

"Stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop doooooooooooooooooing thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat."

"Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou stoooooooooooooooooooooop firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssttttt…"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…"

"Shut uppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

Ka-**PWN**!

"Oh here I am in this wundyful place, having a wundyful life! Living in the sunlight, acting in the funlight, having a wundyful time! I do what I likes and I do-s it when I likes it!" Demyx chirped as he skipped away from Xaldin's twitchy dead-ish body.

Once he made it to Roxas' room, the tawny-tressed teen was still in bed with a pillow over his head.

"Hey, Roxie…" Demyx chirped, flying onto the bed and landing on it, causing both the bed and Roxas to bounce.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" The tawny-tressed youth's muffed voice came from under the pillow.

"Do you know that gay people are more at risk for STD's than straight people?" The blonde supplied.

"… thank you for that enlightening bit of information, Demyx." Roxas grumbled, "Now, it STILL feels like I just got ass-raped and I want to SLEEP."

"Yea, well, I guess that's a good idea, considering what Axel told- MMPH!" A black-gloved hand covered Demyx's mouth and he was dragged from the room.

"What did Axel-?" Roxas removed the pillow from his head and looked around, "Jeez…" He grumbled, and went back to sleeping.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch…

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!" Axel yelled as he pwn-ed Demyx over the head.

"I dunnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Whined the tow-head, "Stop doooooooooooooooing thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat…"

"Stop, whining. Buttcrapper!" Number eight snapped angrily.

"Buttcrapper, now that's a new one." Shrugged the melodious nocturne as he was pwn-ed over the head once more, "Aowwwwwwwwuuu…"

"Jeez. What are you, two?" Inquired the red-tressed young man.

"No, two and a half! But that's beside the point!" Demyx cooed cheerfully, only to be pwn-ed once more.

"No, you aren't two, you are RETARDED!" Axel yelled irately.

"Retarded isn't a num- OWW!!!"

"Okay, now what did we say about telling Roxas?" Inquired Axel as he folded his arms. Demyx blinked his eyes several times.

"Don't do it?" He inquired.

"Good, Demyx!" Axel beamed, "You aren't THAT retarded after all!"

"YAY! DUZ I GET A COOKIE?!" He cheered brightly, throwing his hands up in the air in cheer.

"NO." Snapped Axel, growing in impatience, "Look, you have to NOT tell Roxas, AT ALL. ARE. WE. CLEAR?"

"Crystal!" Chirped the blonde, then his face went confused, "… what were we talkin' 'bout again?"

Axel sighed, steam coming out of his ears, as he attempted not to PWN Demyx to the other side of New Jersey.

"Look, I only get Roxas for about another week, and then who KNOWS the next time Marluxia's flower will bloom?!" Axel said holding Demyx by the shoulders and giving hm a small shake.

"Man whore." Grinned number nine.

"WHAT?!" Axel snapped back, fire in his emerald orbs.

"Welllllllllll, I think that you should 'do it' with the one you love." The melodious nocturne mused softly, "Not when they are as horny as a monkey on crack and can't remember anything about 'doing it'… it should be a special piece of your heart and memory to cherish in your mind forever and a very special thing to celebrate with the one you love most."

Axel blinked, "Sometimes… I worry about you." He sighed, dropping the sitar-player.

"But, Axel!" Demmy cried in desperation as Axel stalked off, "Wait! Maybe you should talk this out with Rox-" Axel stepped into the dark corridors and the dissipated seconds later, "-as." The blonde ended sadly with a dejected sigh.

* * *

"Crazy old people." Axel complained as he walked into the castle. Having just gone shopping for… stuff, he'd quickly run into Trader Joe's to get… more food-type stuff (okay, chocolate fondue, if you must know…). And while he was in there shopping, ALL the old people within the store had flocked over to him.

_"Hey, sonny, why doncha reach up there on that high shelf and grab me them prunes?" _

_"Say, you young'an, could you reach over there and get my dog… yes it's the stuffed one… she was alive in 1920. I named her Fifi." _

_"Young man, could you grab that natural lubricant for me and my husband?"_

"_Craaaaaaaaaaaaaazy_ old people." Axel's eye twitched as he went into his room and dumped his loot on his bed, then retired to the bathroom.

It was large and Japanese-style with a wood-paneled drain in the floor and a deep, square bath for resting in. "Blarg." Said Axel as he turned on the shower and started to scrub clean. It was a miracle Demyx wasn't in there for once with his rubber ducky singing the rubber ducky song at the top of his lungs and getting SOAP in the bathwater (which is, by Japanese standards, considered EXTREMELY rude).

Axel grumbled about old people as the hot water sprayed into his face and then rinsed the rest of the soap off before retiring to the tub.

"Care for me to wash your back, Axel?"

"HOSHIT!" Axel nearly jumped out of the tub, where Roxas was waiting; the high wooden sides of the tub had concealed his head, making for a perfect hiding place, "Jesus, Roxas! You scared me!"

"Hmm…" Roxas swam over, a far-away look on his face, tinted pink with the heat of the water… and the moment, "I was hoping it would turn you on…"

He reached out and drew a single finger down Axel's chest.

'_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN WHORRRRRRREEEEEE!_' Demyx's voice screamed in Axel's mind.

"Roxas…" Said the red-tressed man slowly as Roxas put his arms around him.

"Hmm?"

Axel fidgeted slightly uncomfortable, seeing as he had little Demyx chibi's swimming in his head, yelling, "MAN WHORE!" repeatedly. "Look, uh…m-maybe we sh-should think this through first…"

"What's there to talk about?" the blond asked, straddling over Axel's hips. "You and I are alone in the tub…naked, might I add…"

Axel would have tried to back up and talk this though with Roxas---his biggest problem was that he was already backed up to the wall of the tub, giving him no escape route. "Yeah, uh, I noticed…but uh…seriously…" He laughed somewhat nervously as he felt Roxas' hips grind into him. "Uh –huh huh…think about it, Roxie…"

A sadistic smile plastered itself on Roxas' features. "…Why think when we could act…?"

To put it bluntly, Axel was screwed…almost literally, seeing as Roxas' groin was rubbing up against his own. "Hoshi-look, maybe…oh dang, you want it don't you?"

Roxas reached up and nipped and bit at his lip, giving him a basic answer. "Little less conversation, a little more action…"

"…Fuck it." Axel shoved his mouth onto Roxas', listening to the straw-tressed youth squeak at his sudden act, shoving both of them temporarily under the hot surface of the water.

* * *

"Roxas… are you okay… it looks like you just got ass-raped." Demyx poked the tawny-tressed youth in bed as Roxas squeaked in sadness.

"That's what I was telling you all yesterday… sheesh." The tow-head burrowed into his bed, covering his head with not only his pillow, but his blankets as well. "Aaaaaaooooooowwwwwh…"

Demyx scratched the back of his head, and, against better judgment, kept his mouth shut about the truth. "Hmm…Sorry then, Roxas." With that being said, he left the room. Once the door shut quietly behind him, he sighed, and set out to Axel's room with a purpose. "Axel! We need to have a talk!" the mullet-man yelled, slamming his fists on the white door a few times. "Axel? You awake?"

The door suddenly snapped open. "I am now, what the fuck do you want?" Axel muttered, looking groggy and disheveled.

Demyx pouted. "Did you not listen to me yesterday?"

"Do I ever?" was Axel's simplistic answer.

"No, but that's beside the point." Demyx sighed. "Listen, I thought you were going to think about this."

"I did, and…I thought you were having a spur of the moment…moment." Axel moved to shut his door, slamming it on Demyx's foot. "What the fuck?"

Despite the pain, Demyx cleared his throat. "Axel…talk to Roxas. Regardless…if he says he wants action…"

The red head stared at the sitar-player stupidly. "…And if I don't?"

The tow-head closed in on Axel's face until they were inches apart. "Then live with the title of…**_man-whore_**." With that, Demyx jerked his foot out of the doorway and limped down the hall.

Axel sighed dejectedly and leaned against his wall, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb in exhaustion. How was he supposed to talk to Roxas? At night, he was a horny man-whore and never listened… and during the day he didn't remember anything. It was impossible. At this rate, Axel would either have to shut himself up and completely avoid Roxas… or end up brutally ass-raped. Yeah… better to willingly give himself to Roxas then to end up ass-raped… that was never fun…

Not that Axel would know or anything.

But it just didn't sound exactly pleasant… not like when Roxas gave him head… now _that_ was pleasant. Axel grinned to himself… he wasn't the man-whore, that was Roxas. He wondered what kind of shit that kid read… or watched on TV… or… whatever; he just wanted to learn what Roxas knew! That kid was like a walking karma sutra! Axel never thought half of those positions possible before he did Roxas… or rather, Roxas did him. Yeah. Axel's smirk grew as he traipsed out of the room, Demyx's words lost to him.

* * *

Roxas sighed and set down the book. What the hell was he reading this for?! He had suddenly taken to reading lemons on the Internet (some of which were very… descriptive, mind you) as well as stealing Larxene's copy of the karma sutra hidden deep under her bed… and he was reading it… weird. Roxas had quite a few questions to ask himself:

WHY was he suddenly horny?

WHY did he suddenly want to read up on sex?

Why was Axel acting so weird around him?

AND WHY THE HELL DID HE FEEL LIKE HE HAD JUST BEEN BRUTALLY ASS-RAPED?!

Yeah… Roxas had quite a few strange questions and… stuff. He'd tried to

Ask a few people but had only ended up getting slapped by Larxene, laughed at by Xigbar, and then Marluxia had asked him to come for tea and had tried to explain to him "The Meaning Of Life". Roxas had promptly thrown up and decided that it was just puberty. But he still couldn't help but feel… strange. Demyx had been shooting him weird glances all day and keeping his mouth shut, (as said before) Axel was acting all weird towards him, and Marluxia was giggling and squee-glomping him every now and then, chattering on about flowers or something… weirdo…

Yes, maybe that was the price of being a nobody: being surrounded by weird people and doing weird things.

Suddenly, his insides froze and he read faster, his eyes darting across the page as he soaked in the information faster than ever.

"Hmm… that looks like a good position. I wonder what Axel would think of it- GAH!" Roxas threw the book clear across the room and stared at it as if it was a decaying pigeon spewing pork. He didn't like Axel like _that_!!! They were just friends! No hardcore tub sex or anything… heh. That was good. Good tub sex…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Roxas ran up to the wall and slammed his head against the wall. "I- AM- NOT- GAY!" He said with every slam.

"If you were gay, that'd be okay, because _HEY_! I'd like you A-ny-way!" came Demyx's singing voice from the other side of the door.

"_I'M NOT GAY! SHUT UP!_" Roxas slid down the wall, panting angrily at himself. "What the hell is _wrong_ with me…?"

'_Nothing's wrong with you, Roxie, baby._' A horny voice cooed in Roxas' head, '_Its perfectly normal to be in love._'

"But I'm not in love." Argued the tawny-tressed youth, rubbing his face in his hands.

'_Yes you are… you're Axel's man-whore._' The voiced cooed softly.

"I am NOT!" Roxas screamed, pulling at his tresses.

'_… yes you are._' The voice answered with an unseen smirk.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Howled number thirteen as he threw himself on the ground and began to writhe in pain. His azure orbs became dilated and his heart beat faster than ever in his chest as the moon that was kingdom hearts shone down on him through his window.

"Oh, yes I am." Roxas stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in the front of his cloak, grabbing a rose off of his desk and placing it in his mouth, "Axel, baby. I'm coming for you."

**End Chapter 2!**


	3. Sporktastic

Late Bloomer 

By Yaoi-chan and Amish-chan

**Chapter 3**

**Sporktacular**

"Hmmm…Now where will I find Axel…?" Roxas was poking his head down the hallway, a sneaky, perverse look on his face. He stepped out into the corridor, glancing around before answering his own question by traipsing to the flurry of Dancing flames' bedroom.

Of course, his little trip wouldn't go a hundred percent smoothly—our favorite, meddling, water-obsessed towhead just happened to walk out of his room at the same time. "Roxas!"

The flaxen-tressed fifteen-year-old cringed visibly, though he turned and smiled jovially, pretending he wasn't about to rip the intestines out of the sitar-player and hang him by the banister with them. "Hai?"

The concern on the seventeen-year-old's face was just about as obvious as sugar-high unicorns jumping on your chest babbling about Candy Mountain---or something along those lines. (We're going on an adventuuuuuuuure!) "Where are you going, Roxas…?"

"No where," was the little-white-lie that spewed from the younger member's mouth. "I just want to talk to Axel about something. No biggie." He beamed, trying not to laugh at envisioning Demyx hanging by his boxers by a ceiling fan.

"Talk? Right, more like doing a little sumthin '-sumthin' and complaining about being ass-raped tomorrow."

Roxas glared, any 'happy-go-lucky' impression melting immediately. "Look, not my problem."

"Huh?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I know what I want. And I want Axel. So bugger out…I have a new position to try." With that, Roxas left the sitar-player in the hallway.

Demyx blinked after him, looking somewhat sad. "…I sure hope Axel gets some morals between now and the time this is over…"

* * *

"I'm in total awe…" Axel was sitting in the kitchen with Marly, who was sipping at some herbal tea calmly, totally oblivious to the grin on Axel's face. "…Do you think he does the karma sutra?"

Marluxia shrugged. "I don't know, desu. But be careful—It may not be Roku-kun's mind, but it's still Roku-kun's body, desu. Be gentle, desu."

"Yeah, yeah…" Axel stared. "But how the hell are you gentle with _that?_"

"How should Mar-mar know, desu ne?" He sipped his tea once more. "Maybe you should use lube, desu."

"From where?"

"How should Mar-Mar know?" The Flower Fag thought for a moment. "Saliva, desu?"

"Ah, nature's natural Lubricant. Nice thinking Marluxia," muttered a soft voice from the doorway.

Marluxia giggled happily, and Axel got slightly excited. "Arigatou, desu!"

Roxas smiled happily and crossed the room, curling onto Axel's lap. "But Marly's right, Axel. Our evening escapades are leaving me a bit…raw…and sore." He leaned in so they were inches apart. "Do you think there's any way we can fix that…?"

A perverse grin plastered itself on Axel's face. "O-ho-ho-ho yeah…"

"Mar-Mar should leave now, shouldn't he, desu?" The man with the feathered pink tresses inquired before he slipped out of the kitchen to post signs everywhere warning the other members not to go into the kitchen…

Unfortunately, Lexaeus didn't know how to read.

Twenty seconds later…

"MY EYES!!!!!! THEY BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!"

* * *

The next day (like in those lil thingies with the French guy speaking for Spongebob)…

"Mar-Mar wonders if he can do something about this situation, desu." Marluxia sat in a small swing-shaped vine in the corner of his bedroom, the green knitted together tightly with large, colorful flowers that provided a sort of pillow to the sides of his very pink head. In his hands was clasped a pink book entitled "Nature's Flowers Of Love".

Now, Marluxia didn't know whether Axel wanted Roxas to stay as his man-whore or not, but either way, the entire predicament was a tad… unfair to Roxas.

"_Hana no Ai_." Read the flower faggot, "_Form 24B AKA Sleeping Flora. Effects of severe infatuation on the name of the desired person being whispered into the pollen as it is blown onto the person will take place at night. Side effects may include rape, murder, theft, itching, frequent love of dancing and-_ oh?" Marluxia cocked his head to one side as he skipped down the page lower, past the VERY LAST SIDE EFFECT THAT HAS TO DO MAJORLY WITH T3H PLOT OF THE SEQUEL, "_So the flower does not take full advantage of the person on the 'receiving' end; they will be granted one… wish._" Marluxia slowly read the second plot line of the sequel and frowned, closing the book.

"Mar-Mar has the strangest feeling that he should read that last side effect…" He blinked violet orbs several times, going to open the book.

"HEY! FLOWER FAG! DINNERTIME!" Somebody yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Coming, desu!" Marluxia chirped brightly and dropped the book along with its plot-points. Number eleven traipsed out of his room an down the halls, finally arriving at the dining hall. It wasn't dark yet (thank gawd in heaven…) so Roxas was still oblivious and Axel was getting little-twitchy-must-screw feelings.

'_How many more days do they have left?_' Thought Marluxia before he plopped down and helped himself to a massive amount of Salad. '_Lesse… day one: bedroom. Day two: bathroom. Day three: kitchen!_' He held up seven fingers and put down three, '_Four days, desu!_'

The sun set and Roxas tackle-glomped Axel.

'_Make that three._' He thought, blinking.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Demyx screamed, about to slam his head into the table as Zexion scrambled to get out his camcorder.

"YAAAAAY!" Saïx screamed loudly, "Can I help, I want a new STD! What's the last one I got, butt buddy Mansex?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM!" Xemnas screamed, standing up suddenly, his face bright pink.

"As if nobody's (no pun intended) seen you dragging that horn-dog down that hall on a pink, fuzzy collar, MANSEX!" Larxene cackled, her blue eyes coruscating sadistically as she folded her arms over her chest in a triumphant way.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Lexaeus, pulling at his short red tresses, "MY VISION JUST ONLY RETURNED!!!!"

"Alright, lets get out of here, nothing to see." Xigbar sighed, taking control of the situation, "Zexion, put that away."

"Awe…" The violet-tressed youth stopped recording and followed them out.

AND THE YAOI DID PERSIST!!!!

* * *

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so', but…" Demyx glanced left, then right, then left, "I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Demyx! What the hell are you talking about?!" Roxas yelled, his eye twitching rapidly, "Get the ice."

The melodious nocturne nodded and placed an icepack on Roxas' butt. The tawny-tressed teen sighed and shook his head, "I think somebody may be drugging and raping me, Demyx. Honestly. I really do."

"WhAteVer GaVe yOu ThAt IdEa?!" Axel's voice cracked as he walked into the room, an emerald eye twitching nervously. Roxas scowled and shrugged.

"It sucks, ya know?" He then blanched, "I'm giving you both fifteen seconds to get your minds out of the gutter."

"My mind IS the gutter!" Axel announced jokingly as he sat on Roxas' desk and toggled the mouse of his computer, twisting his back in a potentially uncomfortable way to get a good look at the screen.

"That's nice." Roxas commented before grabbing a magazine with hot anime girls on the cover.

"You read yuri?" Demyx inquired. Roxas shrugged.

"I've acquired a strange taste for it lately… that and… yaoi…" He muttered the latter as Demyx burst into a coughing fit; each cough sounding suspiciously like: "_Axel- COUGH- manwhore- COUGH COUGH!_"

"So what is it?" Axel asked, Roxas glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Sailor Moon." He admitted with a small twitch, "Its actually one of the most popular yuri's out there… its slightly sickening…"

"Yeah, I'd- GAH!" Axel twitched as a pop-up appeared on his e-mail. Supposedly Zexion had sent it… and the lil emo kid had tapped into the security cameras.

"**AKUROKU! LIVE AND UNCENSORED! HOT! HOT! HOT!**" It read in bold text next to Axel and Roxas rolling around the floor.

"Is something the matter?" Roxas began to turn to look at the screen.

"NO! NOTHING!" Axel attempted to shield the screen, but Demyx was quicker.

"MY BOLOGNA HAS A FIRST NAME! ITS OSCAR! MY BOLOGNA HAS A SECOND NAME ITS MEYER!" Sang the sandy-blonde whilst doing a small jig as Axel attempted to click out. Roxas stared with wide eyes at Demyx before starting to turn again. Axel's eyes became the size of saucers- _flying_ saucers. The computer was frozen! It wouldn't click out!!!

Demyx saw this and did the first thing that came to mind in order to keep Roxas from looking at the screen. He quickly caressed number thirteen's face and promptly kissed him. And not just ANY kiss; it was FRENCH.

"Mmmm**M**mmm…" Demyx glanced away from Roxas where Axel has finally managed to click out and broke the kiss.

"Holy… SHITMUNKIES!" Roxas screamed, his blue eyes wide and fearful, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"I was checking for… cavities." The blonde struggled for words.

"WITH YOUR TOUNGUE?!"  
"Yea! That's the best way!" Demyx attempted to reason, "I read it in… J14!"

Roxas gave him an incredulous look, "Are you sure you're not the one drugging and butt-raping me?"

"Ummm…" Axel pulled up the internet and promptly cleared the browser history before he logged off and grabbed Demii, "Erm… we should be going now. Luvyabye!"

WHAM!

Demyx and Axel were standing before the room.

"DID YOU HAVE TO DO **THAT**?!" Axel screamed as soon as they were alone.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do!!!" The sandy-blonde tressed nobody squeaked, "Would you have wanted me to pounce on him and scream 'DON'T LOOK AT YOUR DOUBLE LIFE!'?"

"… shut up."

Demyx then smiled. "So you're not mad?"

"No, not mad…" Axel's normally emerald irises were now blazing with hatred, as anime-esque flames glimmered behind him. "…**_I'M FUCKING INFURIATED YOU LITTLE MULLET-HAIRED, ROCK-N-ROLL LISTENING, FUCKING RETARDED STONER!!!!!!!_**" Anyone in the vicinity was blown against the wall by the force of Axel's yell. With that, the red head stomped to the bathroom to mull things over in a hot bath.

After a few moments, the sandy-haired seventeen year old managed to peel himself from the wall. He kinda blinked stupidly before shrugging at Axel's insult. "Could have been worse kiddies---he could have taken a leaf out of Saïx's book!"

"I've got blackmail," came a calm, semi-sing songy voice from behind the sitar-player. The normally depressed-looking emo boi passed by, an odd little grin on his face as he flashed a DVD in front of himself. "B to the L-a-c-k M-a-i-l…"

Demyx took this moment to pounce. "Black mail?" He stopped the shorter member. "Mind sharing?"

Zexion held the DVD close to his chest. "Why?"

"Because I said so, and I'm older than you."

"By only a year and some-odd months," Zexion retorted.

Demyx pouted. "Awe, c'mon, why not?"

The emo kid turned his back to the chipper number nine. "No. I think not. I got it, it's mine, end of story."

Demyx was getting desperate. "Oh, c'mon! If you share it I'll give you a kiss too!" Demyx slapped his hands over his mouth, sapphire irises as big as the moon. He hadn't meant to say that---it just kind of slipped out.

Zexion: ( /.0/)

"R-really?!" The teen with the pepper-violet tresses inquired, a single dark eye growing large, "Would you do that?!"

Demyx blushed and glanced away, "Y-yeah…" He whispered, his azure orbs misting slightly with embarrassment.

Zexion was silent and Demyx turned to him after awhile. The younger member with the violet tresses spilling over one eye was timidly standing in front of Demyx, kinda reminiscent of a high school girl, really, his eye closed and his arms limp at his sides and his lips slightly puckered. Demyx turned the shade of a tomato and cautiously glanced left and right before placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder. He held the other as a limp fist at his mouth, clearing his throat before placing it on Zexion's left shoulder. His azure eyes were swimming with a fluid-like quality and a red tint crept over his nose as his eyes closed slightly as he went in to kiss the violet-tressed youth. He pulled back timidly, biting nervously at his lower lip, before lowering closer, his eyes only closing completely as their lips met briefly. It was a brief moment that felt as though the world had stopped turning. And then they broke apart with a soft noise.

Zexion stared at Demyx wide-eyed, the DVD clattering to the floor.

"D-Demyx…" he whispered incredulously.

The sandy-tressed member glanced away nervously, still blushing uncontrollably. "Erm…yeah…so…" He glanced up to see Zexion's arms tucked behind his back and looking away, a tender rose color rising to the surface. Then the sitar-player's eyes widened for a moment as he came to a sudden realization---_That was number six's first kiss!_ "…ah…!" The sandy-tressed teen turned away quickly. '_Oh-shoot-oh-shoot-oh-shoot-oh-shoot-oh-shoot-oh-shoot!!!!_'

"Please…" Zexion reached up and grabbed Demyx by the shoulders, "Again?"

Demyx blushed so hard he was afraid that steam would come out of his ears. "Y-yeah."

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx and they lightly came in for a kiss, their lips lingering for a dangerous amount of time on each other's. They then kissed quickly several more times, the last of which Demyx locked his lips around Zexion's and they pulled away, repeating this several times as Demyx stroked Zexion's cheek softly with a gloved hand. Before number six latched onto Demyx's mouth and their tongues tangled, fighting a war of the muscles they never thought to be so strong and effective. The dull taste of saliva was slightly unnerving, but pleasant, nonetheless. Zexion laced his fingers through Demyx's short tresses and kiss him several more times.

"Maybe we should… take this to my room." He said in a half-breathless half-husky voice.

"Yeah…" Demyx agreed in the same tone of voice, dark orbs not breaking from azure as they kissed several more times. Demyx slipped his arms around Zexion and placed them at his lower back as the gray-violet tressed nobody held Demyx around the neck. The two then scrambled for number six's room.

"Well, its about time we all turned gay." Xemnas commented dryly, "Come, Saïx." He tugged the pink leash lightly and Saïx, walking on all fours followed obediently.

Once in the room, Zexion reached his leg around Demyx and kicked the door closed with a booted foot.

Demyx kissed up and down his newly found love's neck, running his tongue around the length of him as Zexion moaned out, both falling on the bed. Oddly enough, the normally un-perverse Demii found the most perverted grin plastered on his face. "Really?" he muttered at the normally silent emo-boi's response. "That's interesting. I wonder what other sounds you can make…hmm, where's another button…?"

Zexion raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the blond. "Buttons…?" he half-whispered, feeling Demyx's fingers massage at spots along his sides. "…what…buttons?"

"I wanna hear more sound effects," the suddenly turned-on member hissed in Zexion's ear, nipping slightly at the tender lobe, making a small squeak escape the youth's lips.

"What kind of sound effects?" the smaller asked, panting slightly and squirming. So far, this wasn't bad. In fact, the anticipation felt kind of good. Well…for someone who had never been kissed, this was exhilarating, actually. Almost nervously, he swallowed as he felt the blonde's mouth trail down his throat, and fingers trying to unzip the cloak. "Have you done this before?"

Demyx sat up, straddling, as to get better access to the stubborn metallic thing restricting him. "Nope," was his confident reply. "But that just makes both of us learners, ne?" Succeeding in unzipping the cloak, he lifted Zexion up and out of it, capturing his lips passionately before laying him back down.

"But… where does it go?" Zexion quipped nervously, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Demyx smirked sadistically.

"You'd always thought you'd be doing it with a girl, wouldn't you?" He asked. Zexion gulped, but nodded, his face red, "Don't worry, Ill be better than any girl."

"But… you can't…" Zexion whispered, shrinking in nervousness as Demyx licked his bare chest, leaving a freezing hot trail.

"Who say's I can't use my mouth instead?" He asked, staring deeply into Zexion's dark orbs.

Number six glanced away and then looked back, a sadistic grin breaking out on his face, "Who says I can't use mine?"

Demyx's grin widened as he picked the younger up gently. "Oh? You think you can handle it?" At a smile from Zexion, the melodious nocturne chuckled huskily. "Oh? Really?"

"Yes, I-ah!" Zexion found his back flat against the bedroom wall---basically, he was pinned between both the wall and Demyx, who's hands were roaming down the younger body, and his mouth was finding a tender spot just below the earlobe. "Ah…!" Zexion clenched his jaw, trying to swallow the moan that began to bubble under the surface, though the attempt was futile, as it just ended up louder than originally intended.

This made Demyx…well…a bit excited…to put it in lame-man's terms. He kissed at number six's collarbone, nipping and licking it occationaly, tuning it into a purpling hickey that not even Zexion could hide, making the younger squirm and squeak all the more. "I'm not gonna hurt'cha…" he muttered almost inaudibly, massaging the younger's hips roughly.

Zexion's gloved fingers grasped at Demyx's shoulders. If his hands had been bare, and Demyx's cloak no in the way, nail marks would have begun to appear, causing small bruises to pepper the older's skin. His face was turning a vibrant crimson as he felt Demyx slip his pants and undergarment off, caressing bare skin never shown to anyone before. A shiver ran don the boy's spine as he felt a gloved digit slide into him. At first there was a searing pain, followed by a painful gasp from number six, but it soon subsided into a feeling of pure pleasure. And though he'd never known anything like this before, Zexion knew this was good---no, correction…this was great. He felt himself grow hard, and it was growing kind of painful. A soft moan escaped him when Demyx pressed his lips to the other's, muttering a soft, "not yet."

Demyx released him, gasping for breath, and Zexion was beginning to calm down as well. The melodious nocturne pulled himself back up to Zexion's face, kissing at his luver's now slightly damp face, caressing the younger's cheek ever so softly. "You okay…?"

His mouth hanging slightly open, heavy intakes of breath heaving in his chest, he nodded softly, playing with Demyx's straw colored locks. "So…what now…?"

The older smiled, pressing his nose to the other's, pushing back now sweat covered bangs away from the other's face lovingly. "Dunno…" A golden brow arched. "Your turn, I'm guessing…"

Two dark orbs blinked at him. "I don't have a clue…"

"Just try…"

"Let's take it slow." Zexion hissed sensually into Demyx's ear, licking it with lightly. Demyx growled in pleasure, biting a lock of pale hair as he kissed Demyx once on the lips, then on the chin and down his neck. Lower and lower his mouth traveled until he ran his warm tongue down Demyx's stomach and took him in his mouth. A soft gasp shook the older's being, shaking hands grabbing number six's hair in tufts as Zexion worked him, slowly at first, but rapidly growing in pace as slight moans slipped past his lips, "_Zexion…_! Oh god, **_Zexion_**! Hah…! Oh…_god…_"

Zexion's body was responding with chills and raptures of ecstasy, a warm fire of passion burning within his palpitating heart. The way Demyx was responding, growing in his mouth and screaming out in pleasure… Zexion felt like he held Demyx's being in the palm of his hand… his own nether regions ached for pleasure, and all in all… the power, the pleasure… it frightened him.

Zexion released him, gasping for breath, and Demyx was beginning to calm down as well. "Its kinda weird…" He commented as Demyx ran his nose up and down his cheek lightly.

"Hmm?" Growled the melodious nocturne.

"Well, I haven't been in this story until this chapter…" Zexion blinked.

"Whatever." Demyx shrugged, "Better now that later! 8D"

"Yeah." Zexion shrugged and kissed him again. Demyx grinned. He now realized that water wasn't the only thing he could make dance. .

**Holy shiznit end CH 3! Owo;;;**


End file.
